


Twisted Dimension

by Devil Rose (Tiggerola)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: (could be), Canon Compliant, Denial of Feelings, F/M, M/M, Modern Setting, Multi, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, Sinja, Threesome - F/M/M, Thriller, potential for threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiggerola/pseuds/Devil%20Rose
Summary: “Don’t worry, your wife is not cheating on you,” Sinbad laughed and took Ja’far by the hand. “You see, I’m gay.” He winked before kissing the back of it.
Relationships: Jafar (Magi)/Original Character(s), Jafar/Sinbad (Magi), Jafar/Sinbad/Original Character(s), Sinbad (Magi)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	Twisted Dimension

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea while watching tenchi movies...
> 
> ...
> 
> ...I promise I'm still working on all my other WIPS >~<

Life was like a dream. Ja’far couldn’t remember too much of his past, but maybe that was because there was nothing noteworthy that happened in it. Breakfast, school, bed. Breakfast, school, bed. After all, now was a similar routine: Breakfast, work, bed. Years of sameness easily blent together.

The monotony did not detract from his enjoyment nor living in the moment though. Somewhere along the way he had gotten married. She was loving, but didn’t nag, was as frugal as he was, and they even enjoyed the same obscure music together. He felt like he had everything he needed.

His life was a dream.

One evening his wife acted a bit odd. The look in her eyes changed and focused on something that wasn’t there. She excused herself to go out for some fresh air. Ja’far thought it strange since she found exercise to be a waste of time, but it gave him a chance to finish a project without distractions so he didn’t question it. Instead he hopped on the computer as soon as she left.

Boy, he loved computers! They were so useful. He could work on it. He could play on it. He could communicate with the world. Everything was at his fingertips thanks to modern technology.

His wife returned energized and easily seduced him before bed. He secretly thanked himself for not questioning her irregular actions. Top it off with a hot shower and he slept like a baby.

This life was perfect indeed. Pure bliss.

But soon that dream would end.

* * *

Total darkness   
Two figures tread in that darkness   
Images of Ja’far happily living a normal modern life swirl around

_ Can’t you see he’s happy? _ _   
_ _ Please let him have what he wants. _

_ If this is what he wants, let me see him. _ _   
_ _ Let me ask him. Let him choose. _

_ Of course if he sees you, he’ll follow you. _ _   
_ _ His loyalty will put you before his happiness. _

Images show of Ja’far working painstakingly for Sindria

_ Are you saying I make him suffer?! _

_ You don’t have to. _ _   
_ _ If you want him to be happy _ _   
_ _ but still be with him, there is a way. _

_ What are you talking about? _

_ Instead of going back to your old life, _ _   
_ _ embark on a new adventure here in this reality. _

* * *

There was a knock at the door.

“Hey dear, could you get that? I’m kinda covered in raw chicken juice right now.”

“On it,” Ja’far called back although he kept squinting at his monitor.

He keyed a few more strokes to finish the line he was working on before scooting his chair back. He stretched his arms over his head then walked down the hall to the front room. Opening the door, he was greeted by what he found to be an appalling sight.

A tall man with long purple hair stood before him with brightengly white smile. Almond shaped eyes gazed upon him, as gold as the large hoop earrings he wore. The man had a white suit contrasting the bouquet of dark red roses in hand.

“Um...I think you must have the wrong apartment.”

“Number 34? This is where Maya lives, correct?”

“Correct…” No mistake. This man had to be referring to his wife; he didn’t know of any other Maya’s in the area. This was unbelievable. Who did this entitled, flashy guy think he was?! Maya wasn’t one to be impressed by such gaudy and superfluous frills. She couldn’t be having an affair behind his back, could she? She just couldn’t! How long could something like this have been going on? Ja’far grumbled while eyeing his getup, “Not very discreet visiting like that while I’m home.”

“I counted on you being here when I showed up!” the man proudly announced.

“HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!” He was ready to slam the door on this moron’s face. “Do you not expect me to stop you from seeing my wife?”

The man blinked for a moment as he realized how this must look to Ja’far. He laughed, “Don’t worry, your wife is not cheating on you.” Unexpectedly, the man took Ja’far by the hand with a bow. “You see, I’m into guys.” He winked before kissing it.

Ja’far’s eyes grew wide in awe. “Sin…” he whispered.

The man smiled, “So you recognize me?”

Snapping out of the trance, he pulled his hand back. “I have no clue who you are.”

“But you just said my name.”

“How can I when I don’t even know what your name is? All I said was ‘sin,’ as in what you are doing; trying to break up loving spouses.”

The visitor’s lips curled down into a pout. Just then Maya entered the front room while wringing a towel around her hands to dry them after a fervent washing.

“Ah, Sinbad, you made it!” she exclaimed, “I see you’ve met my husband Ja’far. Ja’far, this is a coworker, Sinbad. He wanted to meet you so I invited him over for dinner.”

“These are for you,” said Sinbad as he handed the roses to Ja’far.

Startled, he accepted. The young man hid his blush behind the bouquet. “Honey, how could you just invite someone like this over? Do you even know why he wants to meet me?”

“Well, it was kind of last minute,” she apologized, “See the place he was staying is being torn down. If the two of you hit it off, then maybe he could stay here for a while. It would help us with the rent.”

_ Hit it off? _ Ja’far wondered,  _ Does she realize he’s gay and hitting on me?! _ Out loud, he asked, “Are we really hurting that much financially? Do we even have space for another person? What about our privacy?”

She flung the towel over her shoulder. “Oh pish posh. We can use the extra money to invest. The second bedroom is open right now. And you can always introduce him to your fancy knife collection if you feel him invading our privacy!”

Sinbad’s face turned as purple as his hair. “Even here you like knives huh?” he mumbled under his breath. He held his hands up as he assured, “Don’t worry, I like to go out partying a lot and I still have a day job, so I shouldn’t get in your way too often.”

Ja’far looked at him skeptically.

His wife walked behind him and placed her hands on his narrow shoulders. The hot breath she playfully blew on his ear made the white strands of his hair fly up while cooing, “Don’t worry, dear. We haven’t committed to anything yet. We don’t have to let him live here with us if you’re against it for any reason. No pressure. He’ll understand.”

“That’s right, you don’t have to agree to this. I could always just wander the streets like a homeless bum,” chortled Sinbad.

“No pressure...right,” Ja’far scowled.

“Now how about you boys get acquainted while I finish preparing dinner?” Maya patted her husband’s shoulders then headed back to the kitchen.

Ja’far allowed the visitor in. Sinbad sat down on the lone couch and patted the cushion next to him for Ja’far to join him. The shorter man simply left the room without a word. Sinbad only sat puzzled for a moment until Ja’far returned carrying a chair and set it on the other side of the coffee table from him.

“Flowers need water,” was Ja’far’s short justification for his actions.

Sinbad noted the absence of the flowers he gave him. Taking that to mean his present was accepted he smiled back at the other in silence. This caused a blush to hide freckles while gray eyes averted.

Trying to break the awkward silence, Sinbad scratched the back of his head and said, “I hear you’re very hardworking. That’s quite magnificent.”

“Mm? Thank you...I don’t know anything about you. Maya must talk about me a lot at work?”

“She never stops. I feel like I’ve known you for most of my life. As for me, what would you like to know?”

“Um...what are your hobbies?”

“Hobbies huh? I like sailing...exploring...adventures…”

“Oh, you mean like adventure games?”

“Uh? Yeah sure.” Sinbad gave a sweaty smile.

Ja’far’s eyes lit up. “I happen to be a programmer. I’m working on an adventure game right now. Would you be open to Beta it?”

“Anything you say!”

“Great! What kind of gaming experience do you have? What is your favorite platform? Genre? Which game do you play the most?”

Sinbad started to sweat. “Woah, slow down!”

“Sorry,” Ja’far grimaced, “I automatically screen so I don’t end up getting feedback from a noob.”

“Let’s just say I’d rather demonstrate my skills through action rather than words,” he said in a low, resonating voice as he waggled his thick, purple eyebrows.

The other slapped his forehead, mostly to hide how hot his face was feeling. “Oh geeze can you stop talking like that? I was just beginning to think you might be a normal person and then you go and ruin it with suggestive innuendos.”

Sinbad leaned back into the couch cushions. “I didn’t mean it that way...if you interpreted it like that, perhaps it is you hoping I’d treat you as such?”

“Sh-shut up!” He turned his flustered face away. At this rate dinner couldn’t be over soon enough for him.

But it was eventually ready. It was a bit of a relief to see how Sinbad interacted with Maya over dinner to see that he just had a flirtatious-like personality, making it easier to not read too much into the things he said to him. When done eating, Maya nudged Sinbad to help Ja’far with the cleanup, giving them more opportunity to chat.

That night when Ja’far was in bed with his wife he asked, “Why did you even consider letting a man like that stay with us?”

“It seemed like the two of you got along,” she giggled and rubbed her nose to his. “But you are good about keeping up appearances. So what do  _ you _ think about helping him out for a bit?”

“First thing he said to me was that he’s gay. Did you know that about him? He acted like he wanted to sweep me off my feet.”

“Who safer to let stay with us than a gay guy? I don’t have to worry because he’s not into me and you don’t have to worry because you can defend yourself.” Her finger traced his creamy chest.

“And you’re not worried he’ll steal me away from you? You won’t get angry or jealous, even if nothing is going on?”

“You’re faithful, to a fault sometimes. Besides, I want you to be happy.”

Reluctantly Ja’far sighed, “Fine, he can stay with us for a while as long as he knows I’m off the market.”

The dream was over.

But a new adventure was about to begin.


End file.
